


New Clothes

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [31]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she first arrived in Miami, Fiona underestimated the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/188010.html?thread=40464234#t40464234)
> 
> Fan Flashworks prompt: season

When Fiona first arrived in Miami, she expected it to be as cold as the rest of the United States. She had gotten used to the snowy, chilly weather in New York. She didn't envision snowy weather in Miami, but she did imagine people wearing jackets. She also thought Miami would be slow because it wasn't tourist season.

To her surprise, the winter weather in Miami usually didn't go below 55 degrees. And the beach was filled with tourists escaping from colder areas in the world, some for the many special events held at Miami Beach over the winter. Winter turned out to be peak tourist season in Miami after all.

Fiona took on a few jobs. With the money she collected, she went shopping. Between the Village at Merrick Park, Aventura Mall and Bal Harbour Shops, she was able to buy a few designer bikinis and wraps for the beach.

 

Meanwhile, at a goodwill shop in North Miami, a mysterious shipment of coats and jackets too big for the goodwill shop's drop box appeared in front of the drop box. It's not known whether the employees were irked, pleased or both.


End file.
